Les anges
by Ceriise
Summary: OS POV edward: Je me surpris à sourire, tout seul dans cette cuisine trop petite. Il y a six mois, dans une journée comme celle là, Bella m'annonçait qu'elle attendait un enfant. première fic laissez des reviews pliiiz!


_**Les anges**_

Je revenais de l'église. Lessivé comme tous les dimanches. Je n'avais personne à la maison pour une fois. Qu'un silence pesant seulement brisé par les vagues un peu plus loin. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon répondeur mais il n'y avait que des amies de ma femme qui voulaient prendre des nouvelles. Je supprimais le tout avant même que la voix de l'affreuse blonde sur-maquillée ne finisse sa première phrase. Mon épouse Bella et moi vivions dans une petite maison en Bretagne, qui s'apparentait plus à une cabane. Nous étions loin de tout. Juste nous deux, et la mer.

Aujourd'hui la messe parlait d'Adam qui avait osé manger la pomme. Du fait que la faiblesse de l'homme était telle qu'il ne savait pas résister à la tentation. Un vulgaire serpent, rusé et cruel l'avait convaincu. Et puis selon la Bible, tout avait commencé ici.

A cause d'une vulgaire pomme, les Hommes devaient se battre pour survivre. Mais moi je n'y crois pas. C'est ma femme qui a pris l'habitude de me trainer à la messe tous les dimanches. Elle dit que sans Dieu, les Hommes n'existeraient pas, que la nature ne serait pas aussi belle et qu'on ne se serait pas rencontrés, un 15 Mai pluvieux dans la ville la plus perdue de toute la France. Elle a toujours été optimiste, elle voit ce qui est de plus beau dans le monde. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle épousé?

Moi je ne crois pas non plus au destin, tout est une question de hasard, le 15, je ne devais pas être en France. J'avais rendez vous en Angleterre, mais ma sœur était tombée malade. Toutes nos existences ne sont réduites qu'à une succession de détails formant qui nous sommes et quelle vie nous avons. Il n'y a pas d'homme barbu en toge blanche, là haut pour jouer aux sims et pour nous dire quoi faire à chaque fois que nous prions.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré. Et bus à nouveau une gorgée de cet alcool immonde que je venais de sortir du frigo à moitié vide. J'aimais bien m'asseoir sur cette plage déserte sur laquelle ma femme et moi vivions. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas le courage. Je ne voulais pas quitter notre nid, notre cabane. Celle qui me rendait si heureux, aux côtés de celle que j'aime. Je me tenais devant le lavabo de la cuisine, observant la marée montante de la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée.

Je me surpris à sourire, tout seul dans cette cuisine trop petite. Il y a six mois, dans une journée comme celle là, Bella m'annonçait qu'elle attendait un enfant. Grande nouvelle pour moi. Eternel macho, homme des cavernes accro à son indépendance, déjà à moitié brisée par le mariage. Sans regret, bien sûr.

Il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour accueillir cette nouvelle comme il se devait. Mais très vite je fus comblé. Passant mes nuits et mes jours à construire le berceau et repeindre la seule pièce inoccupée en bleu turquoise. Et tant pis si c'était une fille.

J'étais tellement heureux de la vie que je m'étais construit. Que la succession d'évènements dans ma vie m'avaient aidé à construire. Même si ma femme persistait à dire que ce ne pouvait être que le destin. Que si deux jours après le 15, je n'étais pas allé à cette boulangerie, on ne se serait pas revus. On n'aurait pas décidé de prendre un café, je ne l'aurais pas rappelée. On ne serait jamais tombés amoureux.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. Je ne pouvais pas enlever cette idée de la tête. Et si la foi était une sorte de lâcheté? Si tout cela n'était parti que d'hommes, terrorisés par le fait qu'ils ne contrôlent rien. Qu'ils ne savent rien, sur le monde, l'univers. Sur la mort. Ils ont peur au point de se raconter des histoires. Comme les parents s'asseyant au coin du lit pour raconter une histoire à leur enfant, pour qu'ils voient le monde beau, pour qu'ils en rêvent la nuit, pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur, car ça fini toujours bien. Je connais ça. Avoir à tout prix besoin de se dire que quelqu'un est là, que l'on n'est pas seul. Et je comprends que l'on ait besoin de parler du paradis, de l'enfer. D'une _vie_ éternelle. Qu'elle soit belle ou non.

Alors dans ce cas là, cet aspect là, moi aussi je voudrais y croire. Je voudrais croire que je verrais l'enfant qui pousse dans ton ventre. Je voudrais croire, Bella, que tu es au chaud, m'attendant près des anges.


End file.
